


These late nights

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Slice of Life, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio and Gerard talk on the phone after they've both had a rough day
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	These late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Set on November 2nd, 2019 - Barcelona lost away against Levante and Real Madrid subsequently only drew against Real Betis at home.

Sergio all but drags himself up the stairs to his empty bedroom. He drops his heavy backpack on the floor and puts on some flamenco before he throws his phone on the bed, the music quiet and soft in the background, there more to dispel the quiet from the room then anything as he gets ready for bed. But all it does is make his heart ache with yearning when the soft sounds are met with nothing but oppressive silence and God it must be really bad if he's already missing Gerard complaining about his music.

He goes through his routine quickly, brushing his teeth and combing his hair before he sheds his clothes and slips into a pair of sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt, a few frantic seconds spend looking for his glasses before he can finally crawl into bed. He lets out a relieved sigh when his head hits the pillow, pulling the covers up to his chest while he tries to ignore the empty space beside him and he's long ago given up on getting over the terrible loneliness taking a hold of him every time he has to sleep alone. 

For the longest time he lies in the dark, staring up at the ceiling and idly twirling his phone in his fingers, trying to figure out if he should call Gerard, when his screen suddenly lights up with the familiar name, the phone only taking a few short moments after he’s hit accept until Gerard's face swims into view.

"Hi," he greets, some of the emptiness finally easing off his chest at the sight of Gerard's warm blue eyes.

"Hi," Gerard answers and for a moment Sergio just takes him in, the soft lines of his mouth, the strong nose, the fine lines around his eyes that betray just how exhausted and tired he is.

"How was your day?" he asks, mostly out of habit, because he knows all too well how Gerard must be feeling after that match.

"Crappy," Gerard admits, his gaze drifting off screen for a moment. "Did you watch?"

"Yeah," Sergio nods. "Not the result i expected."

"That's one way of putting it," Gerard's short laugh is void of any humor. "Good thing you guys didn't win either."

Sergio smiles wistfully. "You mean at least we screwed up together?" 

"Basically," Gerard grins, the look in his eyes still pained. "So what's up with your strikers?"

"Don't even ask," Sergio groans and rolls onto his side, props his phone against Gerard's pillow so he can still look at the screen. He shoves his hands under his head, an involuntary sigh escaping him when his eyes once again drift over the empty space in front of him. "I wish you were here," he mumbles quietly.

"Me too," Gerard agrees, a longing look in his eyes as he takes in the sight of Sergio cuddled up in bed. "Can you get away this week?" he asks, voice hopeful.

Sergio shakes his head, the pillow rustling softly as he does. "Not before international break," he says dejectedly. "You?"

"Not really. We have too many matches,” Gerard says sadly.

"Yeah," Sergio shrugs, because he understands all too well, but it doesn't mean he hates it any less. "I really can't wait for Christmas."

"We deserve some time alone," Gerard smiles. "Good thing you don't have the Club World Cup this year," he adds, that teasing sparkle in his eyes that Sergio loves so much, even if it drives him crazy at times.

"Thanks for reminding me," Sergio chuckles softly and if Gerard were lying next to him now, he'd reach over and get his revenge, pawing at him until Gerard would retaliate, dragging him over, rolling around until their fight for control would end in cuddles and giggles. The mental image sends a sharp pain through his heart and apparently everything is making him miss Gerard today. 

"What's up?" Gerard asks suddenly, concern in his voice and he's always been able to read Sergio far too well.

“Nothing,” Sergio swallows thickly. "I just miss you,” he admits with a drawn out sigh. “You know how much i hate having to sleep alone.”

“Sergio,” Gerard’s voice has dropped low and Sergio has always loved that soft quality to it. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is. You know i miss you, too,” he shifts in bed, causing the blanket to slide down and revealing more of his chest in the process.

“Is that…,” Sergio’s breath catches in his throat and he leans forward to look at the screen more closely, to inspect the familiar print on Gerard’s chest. “Are you wearing my shirt?” he asks, smiling faintly.

“Maybe i am,” Gerard grins in return.

“I thought you hated that thing?”

“I do, the colors hurt my eyes” Gerard laughs before his expression softens again, an almost shy look in his eyes now. “But you wore it the last time you were here and it still smells like you.”

Sergio feels his heart swell with affection and it feels strangely nice to know that he’s not the only one struggling with being apart. “You’re such a sap,” he teases, his lips curling with a happy smile.

“Maybe so,” Gerard grins. “But you’ve still got me beat by a mile.”

Sergio laughs and he’s always loved how quickly they could switch from emotional conversations to easy banter. “As if you don’t love my romantic gestures.”

Gerard laughs. “You mean like the one time you covered my whole bed in roses and forgot to take the stems off? It took me a week to peel all the thorns out of my ass.”

“That might have been an unfortunate incident,” Sergio’s grin is completely unapologetic. “And if i remember correctly the night turn out just fine,” he says, his voice growing husky at the memory.

“That was a good night,” Gerard licks his lips and Sergio feels a slow heat pooling in his gut, a simmering warmth crawling across his skin, but not nearly enough to cover the exhaustion lingering in his body. 

“It definitely was,” he tries to suppress a yawn and tucks an unruly strand of hair behind his ear. When his eyes focus back on the screen again, Gerard has suddenly moved his phone closer to his face, blue eyes sparkling and a soft smile on his lips. 

“What are you grinning about now?” he asks.

“Your hair,” Gerard answers and Sergio feels himself blush under the intensity of Gerard’s gaze.

“What about it?” he asks, his voice a little unsure and he’s suddenly overly aware of how messy it must look, some of it so long already it’s starting to curl weirdly behind his ears. He reaches up to try to smooth it back into place.

“Are you gonna grow it out again?” Gerard asks, rustling around with the sheets until he’s found a more comfortable position. 

Sergio waits patiently until the video stops shaking and Gerard’s face appears on screen again. “Maybe,” he shrugs, runs his fingers through his hair self-consciously. “You don’t like it?”

“No, i do,” Gerard grins. “It’s very you.”

“Meaning?” Sergio asks and he hates how defensive his voice suddenly sounds, that they’re so far apart that he has no way to properly gauge Gerard’s reaction except through that stupidly tiny screen of his phone.

“Nothing. You’re too touchy when it comes to your hair,” Gerard says, his voice almost a soft chuckle. He reaches out but drops his hand again halfway to the screen, a forlorn look in his eyes and Sergio realizes the distance is hurting him just as much.

“I’m not admitting to anything,” Sergio grins sheepishly and rolls onto his back again, settling his phone on his chest.

“Of course you’re not,” Gerard smirks. “But if you’re asking me, you should definitely let it grow out again. It suits you and i love when you wear a headband. It reminds me of when we met.”

“Stop it,” Sergio laughs shakily. “You’re making me feel old.”

“That’s because you’re old,” Gerard grins.

“Shut up or i’m gonna hang up,” Sergio taunts, smiling so wide that it almost hurts and there’s something immensely comforting about knowing how much they’ve been through already, how their relationship has only grown with every obstacle they’ve had to overcome together. 

“As if,” Gerard laughs. “You’d miss me way too much.”

“I hate you,” Sergio mutters, but his grumbled insult gets interrupted by a yawn.

“I love you too,” Gerard blows a kiss at the screen, laughs when Sergio rolls his eyes at him. “You wanna go to sleep?”

“No,” Sergio shakes his head and suppresses another yawn. “I wanna keep listening to your voice.”

“Let’s watch some tv then,” Gerard says, his voice a little rougher than usual, his eyes sparkling wetly and Sergio is infinitely grateful that he’s not voicing any of those thoughts and feelings that are so obviously hanging in the thick silence between them, because he knows if either of them dwells any more on just how much they miss each other the night is going to end with one of them in a car driving halfway across Spain and neither of them can afford to be this irresponsible, so he only nods and props the phone against Gerard’s pillow before he reaches for the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
